of a friend and boyfriend
by bonsa
Summary: A lonely Ryou wants to make frieds but learns that its better to have one true friend instead of bunch of backstabing lunatics.
1. of a friend and boyfriend

It was a lovely day in Domino city. A certain white haired angel was happely walking to school

But if you looked at him closely you would think that he was sleepwalking.

Yes our innocent Ryou was so sleepy that he lookd like a zombie. All because his lovers stayed till 2 in the morning.

"Ow . . . I feel like shit" Ryou said to himself

"And you look like shit too, what happened to you?" Ryou looked up and nearly had a heart attack because Jou had his face co close that his nose touched ryou's. When Ryou was back to normal he said whit a weak voice

"Hi Jou"

"Let me guess Marik and Malik came over ?"

Ryou smiled.

Jou was Ryou's best and only friend. Of course he had his boyfriends and he knows they love him but Jou was in some way very special to Ryou. Everybody in school makes fun of Ryou because he has white hair and looks like a girl. Jou, Marik and Malik say that they are just jealous. But he know's better. 

Ryou and Jou where talking and laughing on their way to school. At the schoolgate they said their goodbye's and went to there seperated way's. Ryou and Jou had only one class together, the last period. Ryou also had a period with Malik, the second period. So he wasn't that alone.

Ryou went to his locker. Whan he came saw a little note sticking to his locker.

'Hmm from who could it be' Ryou red the little paper

Hey Sweetie

You where wonderfull yesterday

I cann still feel your hot tunnel around my dick

and marik to.

Marik is getting horny and me to just thinking you between my legs licking mine dick.

Hope we can stay to night again

Anyways when school is done come to the place we always meet

Love ya,

Malik and Marik


	2. chapter 1

When Ryou had gotten all of his books he went to the class, his first class was math.  
'Ooo the joy of math' Ryou thought sarcastically. He went to his seat far in the back.  
It was Monday and that meant one more day of torture for Ryou.  
Mrs. Sashiko came in the class.  
"Good morning class. Lets start are day, ne?"  
She smiled at the class. Oh how Ryou wanted to punch her in the face. Ryou didn't hate math. He just hated the teacher. She gave so much homework and she loved Ryou.  
Okay maybe that's a good thing but not if your teacher says in the middle of class that you're a beautiful boy. Everyone at that time was looking at Ryou disgustedly and began hating Ryou more. Anyway math began and Ryou was just counting the seconds. Finally the ball rang. Everybody ran out of the classroom.

Ryou's second class was chemistry. There was only one thing good about chemistry and that was that he could see Malik.

In the meantime. Jou was peacefully sleeping and dreaming of a foursome with Seto, Seth and R….  
"Mister Jou this is the fifth time you fell a sleep in my class. Can you explain your self" Jou awoke and nearly fell out of his seat. "Sorry sensei Yui but your class is so boring" The teacher was fuming there was smoke coming out of his ears. The class was laughing. And the teacher was getting more pissed. "Congratulations mister Jou you have earned a extra hour"  
"What!"  
"Do you understand me mister Jou!"  
"Yes sir"

Ryou was now entering his classroom. He saw Malik sitting bored out of his mind.  
"Ohayo Malik-kun"  
Malik looked up and smiled.  
"Ryou-kun !"  
Just when Malik was getting up to kiss Ryou the teacher came in. "Hello class please be seated" Everybody did what was told.  
"Please get your textbooks out and turn to page 145. Read the page until you come to page 149.When your finished reading you will get a paper that is on my desk and complete it with your classmate sitting next to you. Does everybody understand?"  
Everybody nodded and did what was told.

Ryou was peacefully reading when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his thigh. Ryou looked up and saw Malik smirking at him. Of course Ryou was red as a tomato.  
"Malik not now" Ryou whispered.  
"And why not?" Malik said with a grin on his face.  
"Because we are in class!" Ryou quietly shouted.  
"Ryou do you want to tell us something? Because I don't see you reading" The teacher said very annoyed.  
" nnno no" Ryou stuttered.  
"Then can you tell me what you where saying to Mister Ishtar?"  
Ryou turned beet red.  
"Or would you like to tell us Malik what you where whispering over there?"  
'Please say no, Please say no, Please say no' Ryou pleaded mentally.  
"Okay" Malik stood up  
" I was teasing Ryou. He was so good yesterday that I wanted to please him like he did me and Malik, but Ryou was saying that he wouldn't want to do this in the class. That pretty is what we where discussing." Malik said this like it was a common thing to discuss your sex life in school. Ryou on the other hand was redder than a tomato and was thinking how to kill Malik in the worst way. Everybody was looking at Ryou disgusting. Ryou felt very disturbed. The bell rang and everybody left the class.  
"Bye, Ryou see you later"  
Malik just ran. Literally ran away from Ryou. And Ryou knew why.  
Malik saw the 'if-you-don't-run-now-I'm-gonna-kill-you –expression' on Ryou's face.

The next 2 second periods went quickly. It was lunch break. When Ryou went to the cafeteria, everyone looked for the second time today disgustingly at Ryou. It wasn't that Ryou was ugly or something. In fact Ryou was gorgeous. It was that Ryou and Malik were two of the most beautiful people in the school and Jou, one of the most popular people of the school. So with other words they where jealous. Ryou just ignored the stares and went to a table.  
He heard the people whispering about him.  
'Just ignore them' Ryou thought.

Jou went to the cafeteria also.  
"Hey Jou" Jou looked up and saw his 2 boyfriends coming to him.  
"Hey guys" Seth gave Jou a huge and a kiss on the face and Seto just grunted.  
"Seth are you bugging Seto again" Jou asked  
"No, Seto is just grumpy. As always." Seto glared at Seth and kissed Jou on the cheek.  
"Yeah whatever."

They all came to the cafeteria, Took there lunch and where going to seat where they always sat.  
"Hey Ryou you're early." Ryou looked up and saw Jou, Seto and Seth the Yami of Seto  
"Hi guys"  
"What's up" Seth asked almost sitting on Ryou's lap.  
"Nothing much" Ryou new that Seth was one sick bastard and loved to see people going under but he was very clingy to is boyfriends and . . . Ryou. What Ryou thought was strange but he never actually asked him why.  
"Are you groping my boyfriend again, Seth?" Malik said coming out of nowhere.  
He sat next to Ryou and wanted to give him a kiss but Ryou just turned his head away.  
"Are you still mad at me?" Ryou just grunted  
"Ok, ok but hey I only said the truth" Ryou grunted again  
"What did you do?" Jou asked  
Malik said everything what happened. The three boys where looking in disbelief.  
"You what!" They where laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Very funny guys" Ryou looked pissed as ever  
"Ok, hey Ryou did you see Yami today?" Jou asked out of no where  
"No not really why?" Ryou was surprised what Jou just ask. He know that Ryou and Yami where ex-lovers and that Yami broke Ryou's heart.

Flashback

Ryou was late getting home from school and the teacher gave extra homework.  
But Ryou finally came home. He opened the door and saw that it was dark which was strange.  
'Yami is probably sleeping' he thought. He turned the lights on and went to the dining room. Ryou sat his bag on the table. Ryou suddenly heard grunts and moans.  
"That is weird" Ryou looked around but he didn't see anything. He heard it again and it came from up stairs. Ryou went upstairs. The noise was coming out of his room. He slowly opened the door and saw that Yami was fucking Yugi as hard as ever.

Yami looked at the shocked Ryou before he closed the door and went back downstairs. He sat on the couch and waited until Yami and Yugi came downstairs. Yugi looked worried.  
"Ryou I can explain" Yami said. He was not so shocked that Ryou was there.  
"What is there to explain. That you accidentally fell on his cock. Get out of my house I don't ever want to see you again!" Ryou screamed at Yami's face.  
Yugi in the mean time already had left out of the house.  
"Ryou I "  
"Get Out!" Yami took his jacket and left. When he closed the door he heard Ryou say Goodbye.

End flashback

Ryou spent 2 months crying his eyes out for that bastard. Around that time he also lost his Yami and all his friends began ignoring him. Only Jou, Seto, Seth, Malik and Marik would talk to him. And then he fell in love with Malik and Marik and now he was almost happy.

" Well he was looking for you"  
"What the fuck does that bastard want now" Malik roared.  
"Well I really don't know. He only wanted to speak to Ryou and he asked that when I see Ryou that I should say that he was looking for him"  
Seto and Seth looked shock.  
"Well you don't hear that everyday" Seto said  
"Well, well what would the pharaoh want from Ryou?" Seth asked very bemused.  
"I don't know maybe he wanted to be friends again" Jou said very agitated.  
Ryou was depressed. Yes depressed. Yami broke Ryou's heart and that cost all of Ryou's friends and now he wanted to ask something of Ryou.  
"Hey Ryou-kun don't think about it okay" Malik said soothingly.

The bell rang and the cafeteria was getting emptyer by the minute.  
"Thanks Malik-kun" Ryou stood and almost ran out of the cafeteria.  
"Ok Ryou" Malik felt sorry for Ryou he loved him so much and he knew what Yami did to him.  
"Hey don't think about it so much Malik. Ryou is a big boy" Jou said and winked at him.  
Malik smiled and left. Jou, Seth and Seto took to there goodbye's and went to there classes.  
'Very interesting' Thought Seth.

'The last period' Ryou thought 'finally' Ryou went to his seat and sat down. He looked up and saw Jou dozing off across the class room.  
"Hi Jou"  
"Mmmmm I WANT TO GO HOME!" Jou moaned sleepily  
" Jou I want to go home too" Ryou smiled. He knew that Jou wasn't a very big school fan. Jou REALLY hated school.  
The teacher came in the class and got started.  
'I'm so tired' Ryou thought. He looked at Jou who was peacefully sleeping as usual. Ryou looked back out the window and started daydreaming again.

The bell rung and everybody stormed out of the door.  
"Nooooo I have an extra hour"  
"It wouldn't be that bad Jou" Ryou smiled at Jou.  
"See you to morrow Jou. Bye" He waved at his friend and went to Malik and Marik who where waiting out in the parking lot. 'What would they want of me' Ryou thought.

I really wan't to thank mine Beta : La Rieaux (runs to her and hugs her till she falls down)  
read, enjoy and review  
See ya


	3. chapter 2

Ryou came to the parking lot and saw two beautiful boys with blond hair making out. Yep that is Malik and Marik. Ryou came to them and they broke their heated kissing.  
"Hi honey" Marik said and kissed Ryou.  
"Hi Marik" Ryou said between giggles.  
"Your coming to our place tonight" Malik said and went to kiss Ryou too .   
"And why?"  
"Because we have a surprise for you" Marik said with that all-knowing grin.  
"Okay if you say so" Ryou thought it was a little suspicious.

Sometimes Ryou thought that they were a strange couple. Just look at who he was with. Marik the ever so hot, evil, psychotic Yami who will kill everybody just to pleasure himself and always wore leather. His sexy blond hair that was spiked up also added to his appealing appearance. If Ryou had to describe Marik it would be like this One-hell-off-a-hot-evil-pretty-bastard. And then you have Malik. Yes he was to hot and psychotic and evil but he would not kill people, just torture them. Ryou said one time to Malik that it was the same thing "you torture the people and then they will die" and Malik's reply was "I don't kill them I let them live but hey, if they plead to me that I have to finish them off then its my pleasure" That was Malik's excuse. Anyway Malik and Marik can be nice sometimes to people. They would never hit a guy in front of me they just say "If you don't run away you will regret it" And it always works. It's a talent I think a very special talent that is. Just look at them and you would run away. But if you look at me, I wear old age clothes. I look like some kind of albino that would never hurt a fly and never gets angry. In some kind of way its true. I always help the weak and never would get angry at someone. Hey, I can't help it. Everybody always say's that it would never last and in some kind of way I think that they are right.

"Hey Malik to Ryou over" Malik was waving his hand for Ryou's face.   
"Sorry I just was pacing out"  
"Okay so are you coming or not" Marik asked.  
"Like a have a choose" I said.  
"Then come on. You gonna sit behind me" Ryou smiled and seated himself on Marik's bike.

They drove off to Malik and Marik's home. It was a mansion. Isis had a job at the museum and she always would come home with millions. So what do you do with millions? Buy a mansion. It was always been Isis dream and you don't see Malik and Marik complaining. Ryou thought it was way too big for three people but he didn't say anything.

"Aah, home sweet home" Malik said.

The three went inside.  
"So what is the surprise?" Ryou asked.  
"Us!" Malik and Marik said at the same time  
"Okay then can I go back home then" Ryou teased.  
Marik rolled his eyes "Very funny Ryou"  
"You did what we asked you yesterday so now we do what you ask off us today beautiful." Malik said with a very very sexy voice. Marik in the mean time was pulling Ryou's shirt off.  
Ryou smiled. He accepted something like this but never ever would he think that his two lovers would submit to him. They where always in control. Hell must of have frozen over because Malik and Marik never ever would submit to someone. Sometimes when they where having sex. Malik and Marik would discuss who would take me. One time they almost killed each other. If I didn't stop them it would have been a bloody mess.

"So with other words we're gonna play your slaves for a day" Marik said between kisses.  
"Are you two serious? Are you two sick? Should I call a doctor?"

Yes it was true.

They would never hit Ryou or yell or something to him and they certainly never lie to Ryou but when it came to sex...You never knew.  
"Ryou we love you, we would do anything and I mean anything for you. Don't you believe us?" Malik said almost crying. Yes, Malik was crying. Something that Ryou thought was strange. Malik didn't cry when his father died but when he knows that Ryou isn't happy because of him he would cry.  
"Malik its not that I don't believe you but its strange. You and Marik playing my slave that's just strange. Please don't cry I don't like it when you cry" Ryou said and went to hug Malik and began kissing him. Malik smiled.  
"So what do you want from us, master?" Marik asked and began kissing Ryou's neck.  
Ryou moaned.  
"I want us to go to the bedroom, because if Isis comes home and sees us doing it. Just say she wouldn't be happy" They all began laughing.  
"Okay" Malik said.

The three went upstairs in Malik and Marik's bedroom. The room was big. Very big. The floor had a red carpet and the walls had a crimson color with a four poster bed in the middle of the room and pillows were everywhere. The room had a window that lead to a balcony. The room was astonishing.

Ryou went to the bed and laid down on it. It was a soft bed and Ryou liked to sleep in it. Malik came and went on top of Ryou.  
"So what would you like us to do first" Malik said kissing Ryou all over his face.  
"Take your clothes of" Malik smirked  
/Lets give him a show, koi/  
/Yes lets do that/  
Malik went off Ryou and went to Marik. Marik began kissing Malik and was pulling his shirt of. In the meantime Ryou sat on the bed and was looking with open eyes at the two very sexy blonds.

To read the lemon go to adultfanfiction

They all lay on the bed exhausted.  
"That was bloody good" Ryou breathed. They all chuckled.  
"Then that's good" Malik said kissing Ryou on the cheek.  
"Let's sleep. I have to work tomorrow and you to have to go to school"  
"Yes mother" Malik said jokingly and ducked to the pillow that was thrown at him.   
"Hahaha very funny" Marik said sarcastically.

The three lovers fell asleep from all their love making.

Ryou woke up from the sound of ringing. He looked at Malik and Marik who where peacefully sleeping. He heard it again and knew that it was his cell phone. He got out of bed and looked at his clock. "Who would call me at 4 in the morning" Ryou thought. He went to his schoolbag that was downstairs.  
"Moshi Moshi"  
"Hi Ryou its me your father"  
"Ooo hi dad, what's up?" Ryou was very happy that his father called he was always away and so when he called he was excited.  
"I'm sorry to call you so very early in the morning son but this was the only place with a phone and I have to tell you something"  
"That's okay father but your coming this weekend so why talk to me on the phone if your coming?" Ryou thought it was strange.

"Well its about that. Well see son I can't come this weekend and actually I can't come home for 5 years. We found a underground place in the desert and it will take very long to see everything. I . . . I'm sorry son. Please understand its good money"  
"No problem father then I will see you in 5 years. Bye"  
"Wait R- " It was too late Ryou had hung up. 'Why me? Why me?' that single question was going in his head. Ryou felt like crying but the tears didn't come.  
"Ryou-kun come back in bed" Malik said. He heard something and didn't see Ryou so he came downstairs.  
"Who was it that you were talking to on the phone Ry?" Ryou smiled.  
"No one Malik-kun. No one lets go back to bed okay?" Ryou took Malik's hand and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Malik woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. Everything was going great in his life.

He has two wonderful boyfriends and that's all Malik needs. When Malik finely opened his eyes he only saw Marik. Malik panicked.

'Where is Ryou' Malik thought. He looked in the room and noticed a letter on the nightstand. On Malik's head was forming a little bit of sweat. He took the letter and began reading it :

Good morning Malik and Marik

I went early to school.

I made pancakes for you two hope you like them.

See ya in school Malik-kun

Bye Marik

Love,

Ryou

Malik was happy and very mad. He was happy because he thought that Ryou had left him and Marik. But that wasn't the case. It was strange that he thought that but it wasn't the first time that somebody had left him and didn't say goodbye. He was mad because he knew that there was something wrong with Ryou and that Ryou didn't want to talk to him or Marik about it.

In the meantime Marik was fully awake and was looking at Malik strangely. He went behind Malik and hugged him.

"Good morning honey. Sleep well?"

"ohayo Marik-kun"

"Where's Ryou" Marik asked. He saw the letter that Malik was holding and began reading it.

"Marik why doesn't he tell us what's wrong with him ? Why doesn't he trust us? Doesn't he know we love him? Why Marik . . . why" Malik asked. Tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know love, I really don't know. Ryou just has a hard time. He needs time" Marik said. He was too feeling hurt. And the same questions where in Marik's head. Why doesn't Ryou trust them? Why doesn't he believe that he and Malik love him. Marik knows the answer but he doesn't want to believe it. It just can't be.

"It's because he still is in love with Bakura isn't it?" Malik asked.

He was listening to Marik with the mind link. So he heard everything what Marik was thinking. Marik didn't say anything.

"Go make yourself ready for school" Marik said actually demanding. Malik know not to confront Marik now. He was mad and when Marik is mad you leave him alone.

When Ryou came to school he felt bad very bad. He just left Malik and Marik with out saying anything. After all that they have done. 'Ryou your so stupid so stupid' Ryou was speaking to him self and that cost him to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you" Ryou said in a scared tone. Last time he bumped into someone he was beaten up in a bloody pulp. He was just looking at his feet like there the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey beautiful" Ryou looked up. Who in the seven nations would call Ryou beautiful except Malik, Marik and Seth. When Ryou saw who he bumped into he was pleading to Ra to kill him this instinct.

"H. . .hi Ya.. Yami" 'Ra must hate me' Ryou thought.

"Hey Ry, I was looking for you yesterday. Did Jou tell you that I was looking for you?"

"Yeah he did. Ummm, I have to go" Ryou said very much hesitation. Ryou began walking away but Yami had taken you's hand so he couldn't escape.

"Wait Ryou I just want to talk to you"

And at that moment Yugi and co. came. 'Ra must bloody hell hate me'

Ryou thought.

"Hi Ryou" Tristan said.

"Hi everybody" Ryou whispered. Tristan and Anzu where looking very

surprised to see Ryou and Yami together and especially that Yami was Holding Ryou's hand. Yugi still felt bad what he had done to Ryou. Otogi just stood there very bored.

"I didn't know you and Yami where back together" Yugi said and was looking at Yami and Ryou's hand. Ryou was dumbfounded at what he just heard. He looked where Yugi was looking at and quickly pulled his hand away.

"N . . no I'm still with Malik and Marik"

"Your still together?" Anzu asked surprised. And at this moment Ryou was mad very mad.

"Yes I'm still with Malik and Marik thank you" Ryou said. Anzu didn't do anything that would upset Ryou but he just couldn't stand her. With other words he HATED her.

"Wow . . ." Tristan said to very surprised.

"I really have to go know" Ryou turned away but then he saw Jou standing in front of him. With Seto and Seth behind him.

"Hi pretty" Seth said very amused.

"Hi Seth, Seto, Jou" Ryou smiled finely someone who he could trust.

Seto grunted and Jou smiled.

"Were you going some where?" Jou asked.

"Ummm I was just going to the classroom" Ryou said.

"And did Yami say what he wanted to say" Seth said. He was smirking. One thing that Ryou learned was when a Yami smirked its never good news. Ryou was beginning to sweat.

"Not really no" Seth turned around and was still smirking.

"So Pharaoh what was it that you wanted to ask Ryou?" Yami glared at Seth. He then looked at Ryou but friendly and then back to Seth.

"Why do you want to know" Yami asked.

"Just curious"

"Well are you gonna tell Ryou, because the bell is going to ring" Seto said very annoyed.

"I wanted to ask Ryou if he would come this Friday with us to a party?"

"Well that you don't hear everyday" Jou said.

"Well Ryou would you want to come with us this Friday" Yugi asked pleadingly.

"It would be fun" Tristan said.

"I . . . I don't know, I would think about it, okay?"

"Okay Ry, if you decide to come tell us alright?" Yami said

"Okay. Bye" And Yami and co. turned and left.

"Why me" Ryou said to no one in particular.

"So are you going?" Seto asked.

"I don't think so. I mean Malik and Marik won't find it that funny when I tell them that I'm going out with my ex-boyfriend and his friends"

Ryou said nervously.

"Anyway I have to go, Bye" Ryou said and walk to the school building.

When Ryou was away Seth was still smirking.

"Why the hell are you still smirking?" Seto asked very annoyed.

"I'm just thinking how Malik and Marik would react"

"Baka" Seto muttered. Jou smiled

"I'm going too. You two have a free period, haven't you?"

"Yep"

"Okay, see ya later" Jou gave his two lovers a kiss and went to his class.

"Your distressed, why?" Seth asked his hikari.

"Just thinking, I'm worried about Ryou"

"Don't think about it. Everything would be fine. Actually matter of a fact, I know everything is going to get fine, Okay love" Seth said soothingly

"If you say so Seth if you say so"


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay class take your text book and read paragraph 16. Then take your workbook and make the exercise. Does everybody understand?" Miss Peacecraft said. Everybody nodded and started with there work. Ryou, who was also in the class was dreaming of chocolate. 'Why am I dreaming of chocolate' Ryou thought. 'Strange very strange' He thought.

The bell rang and he still was thinking of chocolate. 'With cake . . . Mmmmm . . . and strawberry' Ryou was drooling when he came to the cafeteria.

Ryou sat at where he usually sat,still drooling. Seto came and looked at Ryou strangely.

"Ryou is everything okay?" He asked.

"And with whipped cream . . . delicious"

Seto raised a eyebrow. "Okay, Ryou what the fuck are you thinking about?"

Ryou woke up from his daydream and looked at Seto confusingly.

"Is something wrong"

"You where babbling over whipped cream" Seto said very bemused.

"Ow ow Gomen" Ryou was beet red. "I-I was t-thinking of . . .um"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I don't think I wanna know what you where thinking of" Ryou turned redder if that was even possible.

"So are you going?" Seto asked.

"Going? going where?"

"To the party" And at that moment Malik came.

"What party?" 'Shit' Thought Ryou.

"The party that Yami and company are going to" Said Seth. Who came out of nowhere.

Malik was mad. He was literally fuming out of his ears.

"Ryou where you going to tell me you where going to the party?" Malik asked.

"I . . . um I thought I wouldn't have to tell. because I was not going anyway" Ryou gulped. This was not good. This was terrible. Malik was one of the most jealous guys that ever was born. Okay Marik was to very very jealous but he would kill the persons hitting on Ryou but Malik would torment them for years.

"But still you could said something?" Malik said heartbroken. "But I thought it wouldn't matter because"

"because you thought it was better not to tell me. You thought it was better to lie to me. I will tell you something Ryou it's never good when you lie to someone especially your lover." Malik yelled at Ryou. "I was not lying." Ryou whispered. Every student that was in the cafeteria was looking at them. "Well if you lie to me then don't come near me, okay" Malik yelled and ran away. 'What have I done?' Ryou thought. Everybody was still looking at Ryou. Seth was getting irritated. He glared that If-you-don't-stop-I-will-kill-you glare and everybody went back to their lunch.

"Hey Ryou. Malik was just overreacting. You know how he is" Seto said soothingly. Ryou smiled with tears in his eyes and ran away.

"This is not good" Seth said.

"Did you think that all by yourself, Priest" Seth raised a eyebrow. The only persons who call him that is Yami, Marik and

"Bakura?" Bakura just smirked.

"Happy to see me"

"What are you doing here" Seth asked with venom dripping of each single word.

"I'm here to see my lover" and Bakura and went away.

"This is the worst day ever" Seto sighed.

------------------------------------------------

If you have some ideas for the story. There always welcome.


End file.
